Coming Back to You
by lizsummers
Summary: How I want Season 4 to end. Slight spoilers but nothing really unknown by most. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on Doctor Who **

The Doctor and Donna were in the TARDIS when the Doctor disappeared. The TARDIS lands in Cardiff with a scared Donna still inside screaming. Donna exits the TARDIS in search for Jack not knowing that Jack was already on his way up to see the Doctor. Donna and Jack meet up and she explains what happened to the Doctor. After determining that someone messed with the timeline, they began to work out a way to get the Doctor back.

**Now the conclusion**

Jack: If there was a way to fix the timeline we could get the Doctor back. The question is how?

Donna: How the heck am I supposed to know?

Jack (rolling his eyes): yea I know. If only there was a way to get the TARDIS to figure out how the timeline was shifted. I only know the basics when it comes to the ship and flying it but I'm no Doctor. She doesn't talk to me like she does with him.

Donna: Don't you have any technology that can help us?

Jack: No we don't. The only technology we have deals with the rift. Even if we did that doesn't guarantee flying the ship and getting to where we need to go correctly.

Donna: Hasn't there been anyone else that has flown the TARDIS?

Jack: Well yea but the only other person that has ever flown the ship is…Donna you're a genius! We have to get her back and I know exactly how we are going do it!

Donna: What? Who? Who do we have to get back? Jack? JACK???

Jack runs into Torchwood headquarters with Donna hot on his heels. Gwen and Owen watched as Jack tore up his office.

Gwen: What are you looking for Jack?

Jack: The key.

Owen: What key?

Jack: _The_ Key.

Ianto: It's in the box on the left.

Jack goes to the box and takes out a flat piece of metal. He has a big grin on his face and runs to the door saying on his way out: "I will be back later. I have to save a Doctor and a timeline. I don't know when I will be back. Hopefully if all goes according to plan I will be home for dinner but with time travel you never know."

With that Jack and Donna went back to the TARDIS, leaving a very confused group of people behind. Donna was also very confused because Jack still hadn't explained his plan to her. They reached the TARDIS and went inside. Jack started playing with some gadgets; hooking up that flat metal he called the key. All he kept saying was that it was all going to get fixed. Donna was now thoroughly pissed off because Jack was ignoring her questions.

Donna: Okay stop and talk to me. What are you doing with that thing? Where are you taking us? Who are we getting? How are we going to fix the timeline?

With that outburst Jack stopped working and explained his plan.

_In Alternate Universe_

Rose got up for yet another day of forced smiles, annoying co-workers, and pissy mothers. Ever since she got trapped here she has been miserable and depressed. She has wanted to go back and travel with her Doctor again. Living a life day to day was boring and she hated it. The only thing that kept her somewhat sane was that at Torchwood she at least got a little action. Torchwood even taught her how to fight and shoot guns, not that she uses them. Otherwise it was the same boring day in and out.

She got ready and ran out the door of her apartment. She didn't live with her parents because she was tired of her mother prying into her affairs. Also her brother was not sleeping through the night and it was driving her mad. Then there was the fact that her mother kept trying to set her up with different men, no matter how many times Rose told her mother not to. Jackie thinks that it is time to be over the Doctor but Rose couldn't shake this feeling that she would see him again.

As she drove up to Canary Warf, she saw a poster for a new movie that was coming out. Rose did a double take because the title said "Orlando Bloom in Bad Wolf."

Rose: Bad Wolf. I must be losing my mind.

The more she drove the more she saw the posters. They were everywhere, every block she went to. Rose drove faster, knowing that something was going on. She only saw Bad Wolf when it came to the TARDIS or Him. But it's impossible, he said so himself.

She entered Torchwood with determination. She went to her station and searched for power surges or strange anomalies as well as sightings of a certain blue box. She was in the middle of searching the system when Mickey came up behind her.

Mickey: Hey Rose. Rose! ROSE!!!

Rose: Oh Mickey I'm sorry. My mind is somewhere else right now.

Mickey: Obviously. Why are you searching for power surges and spatial anomalies?

While he was asking his question the computer popped up its results. There had been a spatial disturbance. Rose plugged in the coordinates of the disturbance. The satellite zoomed in on its target. On the screen right in front of her was a video feed of that blue box. Rose looked like she just saw a ghost.

Mickey: Is that the…

Rose: TARDIS. He's back, HE'S COME BACK!!!

Rose ran out of the office and down to her car. Mickey was right behind her. They drove straight to the coordinates. Rose was driving like crazy. Mickey kept yelling at her to slow down but she wasn't listening. She just had to get to him. They were getting closer and Rose got more and more nervous as they neared the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was in view for Rose to see. She parked right in front of the ship and got out of her car. As she ran up the door opened and someone very unexpected came out.

_Inside the TARDIS_

Jack: As you said, we need someone that flew the TARDIS before to help us get the Doctor back. The only person to do this lives in a parallel world.

Donna: Rose. You mean Rose Tyler. The Doctor said she was gone.

Jack: We found technology that can transport us from one universe to the next. In fact the Timelords invented it. We have to use it to get Rose back because she is the only one that can save the Doctor. She has to take in the vortex again; she has to become Bad Wolf.

Jack now turning his attention to the TARDIS: Ok beautiful girl listen to me. You miss him I know you do and you miss Rose too. I need you to help me. We need to fly to Rose. You know how to get there, I know you do. You can feel the new hardware in your systems now use it please. We need to get them back.

The TARDIS hummed her song. Jack and Donna took cover because the ship was rocking like mad. Suddenly everything stopped moving. They had landed and were now idle. Unlike the first time, the TARDIS was intact. The key worked! Jack and Donna started to make their way out of the TARDIS doors. As Jack got out he came face to face with the girl he came for, Rose.

Rose: JACK!!!! You're alive! How are you alive? You should be dead, you died.

Jack: And you brought me back. When you were Bad Wolf; you saved my life Rose.

Rose ran into Jack's waiting arms. They hugged each other very tightly. Donna came out at this point. Rose looked at Donna then at Jack. He just shrugged and muttered something about her being the new companion.

Donna: Hi, I'm Donna. I've heard a lot about you from the Doctor.

Rose: Hi, nice to meet you. Umm Mickey this is Jack and Donna. I use to travel with Jack and the Doctor. Speaking of the Doctor, where is he?

Jack: That's why we're here, he's gone and we need your help to bring him back.

Rose: What do you mean he's gone? You mean dead?

Jack: Well we don't know for sure he's dead but it's a safe assumption. He completely disappeared. Someone messed with the timeline. It obviously happened after you were thrown into the parallel world. We have a plan to get him back or at least find him. We need you to connect to the Doctor.

Rose: How?

Jack: You and he were very close. He loves you and you love him. That connection will help you to find him and talk to him.

Mickey: But he's dead. How is she supposed to connect to the dead?

Jack: There's human death then there's the timelord version of death. I think he's in the void. To a timelord that is death, not being able to do anything, stuck, trapped with no exit. If he is there then Rose can connect to him.

Donna: ok that's all well and good but when he disappeared and changed the timeline, why didn't I fade away?

Jack: I think it's because you were in the TARDIS. You couldn't be affected by the change. But Rose there you have to come with us right now, we can only be here for a short time.

Rose: Will I be back?

Jack: Possibly…probably…maybe…unlikely.

Rose: Ok well then Mickey I need you to tell mum what's going on. Tell everyone that I love them and that I'm sorry but I had to leave. I'm going home. I'm sorry.

Mickey: Rose don't go. We need you here in this reality. But the look on your face tells me that no matter what I say or no matter how much I beg you're leaving. I have to tell your mum and dad that you left them for the Doctor again. Yeah that will go over real well.

Rose: I'm sorry Mick but I have to go.

She kissed him on the cheek and ran into the TARDIS with Jack and Donna. Donna couldn't believe that Rose just left, knowing she would never see her family again, not even saying goodbye. It was at that moment that Donna understood the deep feelings that were between the Doctor and Rose. She knew he cared but she didn't understand just how much they needed each other.

_The Plan and the Unexpected Visitors_

When Rose stepped into the TARDIS, the ship lit up and began to sing her beautiful song into everyone's heads. Rose ran her hand up and down the console. Despite what was going on she was glad to be back onboard the TARDIS. She truly was home.

Rose: Hello beautiful girl, I've missed you. Have you missed me?

The TARDIS hums loudly and the lights go up and down.

Rose: I guess that means yes. So what do we have to do now Jack?

Jack: Well we have to leave this reality and head back to ours, then comes the hard part.

Jack sets the coordinates in and the TARDIS starts to shake. Soon they were back in their reality. Jack had to work on the ship to repair some minor damages. Rose took that opportunity to walk around and see what the Doctor has done with the place since she's been gone. She walked into the mess hall, the infirmary, even the wardrobe. Some minor changes here and there but nothing too drastic was changed. Then she came upon a familiar door. Rose walked in and saw all her things just as she left them. The Doctor had kept all her things.

Rose: I would think he tossed it all.

Donna: He wouldn't. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. This room is always kept locked or hidden depending on the day. I asked him once what was in here and all he said was that his past was in there. Then without explaining what he meant he would change the subject and leave with that sad look on his face. Now I understand.

Rose: Yeah well…Better find Jack and see what we have to do.

Donna: Yeah

Rose left with a lump in her throat. She didn't know how to react to that latest admission from Donna. All Rose knew was that something was coming. The air was electric with feeling. Just like after the Olympics; that day so long in the past.

Rose and Donna walked back to the control room. Jack had just finished his repairs and was now looking pensive and slightly worried.

Rose: What Jack? I don't like that look on your face. What has to happen next?

Jack: Desperate times call for desperate measures right?

Both Rose and Donna nod their agreement.

Jack: Ok I'm glad we are all in agreement because if the Doctor were here he would say no to my plan then probably have me killed multiple times for even thinking it. Rose you need to join with the time vortex again. We need the Bad Wolf to find the Oncoming Storm.

Rose: What? The Doctor said that that would kill me.

Jack: Yes it would however I think that if you join yourself to the TARDIS you both can use the vortex and then you can find the Doctor and bring him back. The Bad Wolf fixed the timeline and saved the world before; you just have to do it again Rose. It is very dangerous but I know that you know that.

Rose: Yeah I know and I will do it.

Just as Rose was going to start the procedure with the TARDIS the ship shook violently. So violently that it knocked everyone over. The console began to spark and a fire erupted.

Donna: What's going on? Did we hit something?

Jack: I don't know. It's like we are being pulled in by some sort of transport beam or something. I have no control. Brace yourselves for a hard landing!

Jack, Rose, and Donna all braced for impact. However, nothing they did could prepare them for what came next. The door to the TARDIS opened and in walked someone thought dead.

Jack: Master!!!

Rose and Donna: Who?

Master: New companions I see, as well as some old ones. Thought I was dead Jack? Think again. It will take God himself to get rid of me. I would like you all to meet my new colleague. I believe you know the Daleks.

Just then a Dalek came into the TARDIS.

Rose: I thought they all went into the void? How did you survive?

Dalek: Temporary temporal shift.

Master: We have joined forces to kill the Doctor and gain control of the TARDIS. Unfortunately, you all have to die; I don't want any complications. Do you know how hard it was to get rid of the Doctor? Very hard let me tell you. I had to find the perfect moment to toss his arse into the prison called the void.

Donna: Why would you do this?

Dalek: To exterminate the humans and all forms of existence; to bring the Daleks back into power. To defeat our enemy, the Doctor.

Jack: And you are just going to go along with it? You realize they will just kill you when you are of no more use to them?

Master: Not if they want to use the TARDIS. Daleks can't fly her.

The Master continued his ranting and psychotic plans for universal domination with the Daleks when Jack caught Rose's eye. Jack told her to connect to the TARDIS while she still had the chance. Rose slowly made her way over to the heart of the TARDIS and placed her hand on top of it.

_The TARDIS explains_

A bright light overtook Rose and instantly she was somewhere else, still on the TARDIS but not. When her eyes finally cleared she saw a beautiful figure standing right in front of her. She was bathed in light and was wearing a gorgeous flowing gown. She was breath taking. Long wavy brown hair framed her blemish free face. She stood tall and a curvy. Her eyes seemed like they could see into you heart with ease. That's when it hit Rose as to who this woman was.

Rose: You are the TARDIS!

TARDIS: Yes I am and you are my Bad Wolf. Coming to rescue our Doctor from his captivity. The journey ahead of you will be difficult and dangerous but I know you will do what you have to, to get him back. Before you can connect to him, you must take in the vortex but before that happens we have to become one so that the vortex doesn't overtake you. You might be the Bad Wolf but you are still human…for now at least.

Rose: What do you mean I'm human for now? I won't be human anymore?

TARDIS: Not after we connect. This is going to be a complete connection, not even the Doctor and I have that type of connection. It is a physical, emotional, and spiritual connection. We are becoming one and when your journey is over, if you survive, you will no longer be human. You will be better than human.

Rose: What will I become?

TARDIS: You will find out soon enough. Are you ready for this?

Rose: Yes I am. But how is this going to work?

TARDIS: When you are inside the void you will sense him out. Your love for each other will pull you together like a magnet. Love is an emotion so strong that it has no concept of time and space. Tell me, you dreamt of him and his adventures didn't you? I know you did because he dreamt of you and your life when he slept. No parallel universe was going to keep you two apart for long. And that is how you will find him. Now this will hurt, I will not lie to you but the pain will subside eventually.

With that the TARDIS and Rose became one. From the outside looking in all you saw was Rose touching the console. Then all of a sudden, Rose was engulfed by the same bright light seen earlier by Rose. She was gone from sight. The light blinding everyone in the room. The Master began demanding answers from Jack and Donna. Neither of them bothered answering because it didn't matter anymore. Soon all would be fixed and put right back into its place.

_Rose's Journey to Find the Doctor_

Rose felt like her body was on fire all the while being stabbed by thousands of knives. She was told there would be pain but nothing like this. Suddenly the pain started to subside and all she saw was darkness. Next she felt and saw all of time in front of her eyes. The vortex was now entering her mind and she saw her family, her life, lives of every living being ever created. She was now the Bad Wolf completely. Her mind was now searching for the Doctor's consciousness. She knew he was out there somewhere, she could feel his presence near.

It felt like she had been searching for hours when she finally caught the twinge in her heart. She was being pulled to a specific part of space. It was the void. She went in and called out for him with her mind and heart. Finally, she saw him and she went to him in a hurry. She called his name a few times with no response. Then she grabbed his head and connected to him.

Rose: Doctor! You need to come back.

Doctor: Rose? What are you doing here? Wait this is my imagination, I'm hallucinating aren't I? Of course I am. You wouldn't be here its not possible.

Rose: Doctor I am here with you right now. This is me, Bad Wolf, looking and talking to you right now. Jack brought me back from Pete's world to help bring you back to our world. We need you, I need you. I didn't connect to the TARDIS and take in the vortex for nothing. Did you hear me? I connected to the TARDIS and she changed me somehow so that I could take in the vortex, become Bad Wolf and save you!

Doctor: YOU DID WHAT? Whose idea was that? No wait let me guess, Jack. I will kill him when I get out of here. How are we supposed to get out?

Rose: You leave that to me but you have to let me do this and not try to stop me, promise?

Doctor: What are you going to do?

Rose: Just promise me. We need to get back to rescue Jack and Donna from the Master and the Daleks. Trust me.

Doctor: Ok I promise.


	2. Coming Back

_Coming Back_

With the Doctor's promise in place, Rose used all her strength and power to pull them both out of the void and back into reality. Rose could feel all her strength pulling at her from all sides. She had to hurry and bring them both back or she won't succeed.

The Doctor watched Rose work with deep concern because he knew the damaging side effects that the void could cause, namely death. He wanted to stop her, to tell her that it was ok, but he made her the promise and he intended to keep it as best as possible. HE grabbed her hand and held on for dear life. She needed his strength and faith right now and he wouldn't disappoint.

Rose could see the exit approaching them. With the little strength she had left she pushed them both through the tiny crack of existence. When they were through, Rose could not stand of her own volition; the Doctor was holding her up.

Doctor: Rose let the power course through us both. Use my strength and might to win this final battle. Let me help you now!

Rose looked at the Doctor and saw such love in his eyes. So she took his hand and let the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm unite for the glorious battle ahead of them. For you see, without the Doctor everyone was doomed, but the Doctor without Rose was just as doomed. They needed each other, not only for war and battle, but also for the emotional connection they share together to make it out of the most impossible situations.

They could see into the TARDIS now, watching the Master and the Daleks looking confused and angry. They could see Jack and Donna confident that all would be alright but frightened that it might not be. Before joining the rest of the group, the Doctor and Rose were greeted by an old friend.

The beautiful woman that is the TARDIS was looking on with such enjoyment and delight she almost forgot the danger that lies ahead of them.

TARDIS: Welcome back Doctor, you have been truly missed. Now the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm need to join forces to defeat your enemies once and for all. However, doing this will lead to some unexpected developments that I will not discuss with either of you. You will have to wait and see. I'm full of it like that! Now go, you must leave, FIGHT!!!!

With that the Doctor and Rose were now standing in the TARDIS console room with Jack and Donna looking on in awe. The Doctor and Rose were holding hands but their eyes were closed. The Master and the Daleks looked on with disbelief and confusion.

Master: How is this possible? We sent you into the void. This is not possible.

Dalek: The Doctor should not be here. He should not be here. Exterminate. Exterminate.

The Daleks tried zapping the Doctor and Rose but the energy beam didn't even get close to their skin. After the attack, Rose and the Doctor opened their eyes to reveal golden light shining through.

Rose and the Doctor: You cannot defeat us. You are inferior to us. You mean nothing to us. We are better and stronger than you will ever be. You will be exterminated! Apart we are strong but together we are invisible. Nothing can defeat the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. NOTHING!!!

With a wave of their hands, the Master and all the Daleks were destroyed. Rose looked over at Jack and asked him: "Do you wish to die Jack? Do you wish to go back to the way you were, weak, mortal?"

Jack thought for a moment: No but I do not wish to live forever.

Rose: You will not, but if you choose to stay the way you are, you will have a fulfilling life.

Jack: I choose to stay the way I am.

Rose: Very well Jack.

Rose and the Doctor closed their eyes one more time to allow the vortex to go back into the TARDIS where it belongs. Rose swayed but stayed on her feet. The Doctor looked over at Rose and watched her regain her composure. He never let go of her hand. He would never let go again.

Doctor: I'm back and Jack what the heck were you thinking allowing Rose to do this and how the hell did you get her back from the parallel world? You better not have destroyed anything in the process because if I have to clean up your mess again…

Jack: Your Welcome Doctor.

Doctor: Thank You. Are you ok Rose, do you need to sit down?

Rose: No I'm fine just feeling different is all. I think it's because of the connection with the TARDIS and the vortex and what not. I'll be fine, I promise.

Jack: How about we get you to the infirmary just to be sure.

They all walked to the infirmary with Rose to make sure everything is normal and that she is safe. The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over her a few times and grabbed a gizmo here and there blinking and flashing in her face. Once the Doctor got the results he looked shocked. He tried to hide the amazement in his face for his normal nonchalant look but Rose saw right through that. She was nervous and slightly afraid of what the results showed.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Results_

The Doctor looked at the test results and it was amazing really.

Rose: What's wrong with me Doctor?

Doctor: Well Rose this says you're not quite human, not quite timelady, not quite anything really. This is amazing your physiology is changing. Its as if your regenerating into something amazing.

Donna: You hope amazing. Don't get me wrong but you don't know what she's changing into except that she's changing. For all we know she could change into a bug or freaky alien thing.

Jack: Well Rose even if you are green and slimy we can still have a good time if you know what I mean.

Rose: Gee thanks Jack I feel so much better. No truthfully I'm not worried about the changing, I knew it would happen. I was told there would be side effects or consequences from the start. I just don't know what's happening. I just feel different.

Doctor: You should rest. It will help you to feel better.

With that Jack and Donna left the infirmary leaving the Doctor and Rose together. They looked at each other. The Doctor could see the changes in Rose. They were subtle but changes none the same. Her hair was longer and a bit darker. She was becoming something new. That scared him because what if something bad happened and he couldn't help her.

Rose: Don't worry so much. I'm going to be fine. Nothing will happen except for some minor changes.

Doctor: You do know what's happening to you, don't you?

Rose: Yes before I came to you I talked with the TARDIS.

_Flashback_

_Rose: So I'm going to change. What will I become?_

_TARDIS: You will still be you but the Bad Wolf and you will no longer be separated by barriers. Your personalities will meld, your appearance will be darker, your memories will still be intact but you will also have Bad Wolf's memories. You will have the history of the universe slowly mixing into your mind as well. You and she will be as one. It will be scary at first but that's what the Oncoming Storm is there for, to help you balance the new information you will retain. He will be there for you and you for him for that is how it was always meant to be for the Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm._

_Present Time_

Rose: So I will be Bad Wolf and Rose Tyler mixed together.

Rose began to get sleepy and she closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out and deepened. Before long she was fast asleep. The Doctor watched her and gave himself the time to take in all the information Rose had just told him.

Doctor: Will she really be okay? Or were you just saying that so she would do as you asked?

The TARDIS hummed and spoke to the Doctor: She will be fine. She is still your Rose Doctor. She has the same memories, same face, and everything; just a little extra special.

The Doctor left a sleeping Rose and walked to the console room. Jack and Donna were sitting and talking about lord knows what. The Doctor joined them and they were all just waiting for Rose to wake up. They laughed and joked around for a while. Donna was asking the Doctor where they were going to be heading next. The Doctor started rattling off different locations across space and time.

Back in the infirmary, Rose was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming of the past few hours. Replaying everything that happened to her and the Doctor. She was unaware of the changes happening to her body. She just continued to sleep and dream.

A few hours later, Rose woke with a start. There was pain in her chest that quickly left. She sat up and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was shocked by what she saw but she liked it, a lot. She got changed into something more comfortable and went looking for the Doctor, Jack and Donna.

They were still sitting around the console room when they noticed Rose walk into the room. They were stoned shocked by what they saw. Rose's hair was much longer and dark brown. Her nails were longer and darker as well. Rose was curvier also.

Jack: Oh my God, Rose your boobs are HUGE!!!!

Rose: Yeah, of all the things changed about me, you notice the boobs first, nice Jack.

Jack: Who do you think I am? Of course that's what I notice first but I like the darker look too Rose.

Donna: Honestly what's with the new look?

Rose: I'm more of Bad Wolf now I guess. I have to get used to the new look and the new body also. My bum is slightly bigger and well the boobs, as you so lovingly noticed Jack, are bigger but I feel stronger oddly enough. Like I could run for days, beat up people with ease, or carry heavy things.

Jack: Well so far the changed are for the better. So Rose we should get out of here and go somewhere.

Rose: Oh Jack you wouldn't know what to do with me. I feel so…so…sexy.

Donna: You look it. So Doctor your very quiet. What do you think?


	4. Author's Note

Ok so if you are reading this then you have read the other chapters. Well now I am asking for help. Review and send me some ideas. I have a bit of writers block. So what should happen next?


End file.
